


Snowbound

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Auctions, Charity Auctions, Community: help_japan, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gift, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Snow and Ice, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie must take care of a wounded, powerless Clark during a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_B_Orchid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The_B_Orchid).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 6, 2011   
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 18, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1733  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [Help_Japan](http://help_japan.livejournal.com) auction for winning bidder [The_B_Orchid](http://the_b_orchid). Prompt: Oliver and Clark are in a mission, Clark is without his powers, they are lost in the middle of a blizzard and have only one sleeping bag. Enjoy! J

_Snow,  
Falling softly,  
While here  
In this haven  
Of crackling fire  
And simmering desire  
I lay within  
Your arms,  
Content._

  


**Sarah Silver  
"Snows Of My Heart"   
1961 C.E.**

The snow fell, driven and sharp by the wind, as two figures struggled through high drifts. The cold pierced the clothing of the duo, numbing limbs and frosting skin. Neither man noticed the thin trail of blood on pristine white as they stepped forward, and fell, and got up again, the blond helping his dark-haired companion.

Oliver Queen was a pragmatist, or he liked to think so, though he supposed that anyone who dressed up in green leather and shot arrows at Uzi-armed criminals might be considered more dreamer than realist.

As he struggled to keep a nearly-comatose Clark from sinking into the snow, he tried to see the reality of their situation. Which made him laugh, because when was their lives ever rooted in reality? Especially when they routinely dealt with aliens from outer space, Witches and other magic users, and parallel universes.

Magic was their downfall this time. Clark had been zapped by a Witch with bad intentions, and the last thing that Ollie remembered was Zatanna fighting the magical good fight against the bad Witch. He had reached down to drag Clark away out of the line of fire when a stray bolt of energy had enveloped and transported them to this frozen wasteland.

_Wherever it its, I hope it’s still on Earth or at least in the same dimension!_

“C’mon, Clark,” he shouted over the howl of the wind, “Let’s go. Come on, Boy Scout, consider this your merit badge in survival skills.”

Snowflakes starred Clark’s dark hair and lashes, his emerald eyes glazed with pain. He looked beautiful, but Ollie tried to concentrate on their survival because they were in big trouble. 

Ollie tried to stop shaking from the cold, but a lightweight jacket, T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers were not proper insulation for this environment, for either of them. Clark gasped, trying to breathe, but only frigidly-cold air whooshed into his lungs, his body shaking. His lips were beginning to turn blue.

Ollie heaved Clark up, but his friend’s weakness was a major problem, and Ollie was going to wear out soon, too. Clark leaned heavily on Ollie, who staggered momentarily, then the two of them forged ahead.

It was endless, struggling to walk and falling, struggling to get up, and falling again. Ollie wanted to scream and cry, but it would do no good and just expend energy he could not afford to waste. Numb with cold, Ollie kept urging Clark onward, knowing that it must be difficult for him, unaccustomed as he was to fighting cold and pain.

They stumbled again and Ollie despaired of ever getting up. He could not feel his hands and feet, and Clark was as cold as ice.

 _I guess it’s true. You just lie down and go to sleep in the snow and it’s all over._

Ollie started to drift, but anger sparked in him. He was not just going to slip away! Clark needed him!

He lifted his head, brown eyes widening. A surge of renewed energy enabled him to get to his feet, grab a nearly-unconscious Clark, and bring him to the cabin that he had just spotted.

The snow fell around the cabin like a shaken snowglobe, and sheer force of will brought Ollie and Clark to its safety.

They fell into the cabin, panting heavily, and Ollie finally shut the door when he had the strength.

He helped Clark to the bed, taking off his wet clothes, and was grateful for the wood stacked by the fireplace. It took him several tries to get a fire started with his numbed fingers, but he managed, quickly stripping off his own sopping-wet clothes as his teeth rattled from shivering.

Finally he looked Clark over, frowning at the deep wound in his friend’s side. The zapping must have caused this as well as taking his powers away. Throwing on the flannel robe he found in the closet, Ollie set to work cleaning and dressing the wound after finding a first aid kit, worried when Clark did not stir.

Ollie felt warmer as the fire began to crackle. Once he finished his first aid, he slipped off the robe and climbed into bed, pulling the quilt up over the blanket and sheets to cover them both. Ollie gently pulled Clark to him, shivering a little as Clark’s cold skin came in contact with his slightly warmer body.

In the glow of the firelight, Clark looked more beautiful than ever. Ollie had been in love with him for a long time. He just wished…

He closed his eyes. He would take what he could get, and be happy with it.

& & & & & &

“Ollie?”

Ollie’s eyes snapped open as he came up out of his half-sleep.

“Clark?”

Green eyes looked hazily at him. His heart contracted as he saw the pain lurking there.

“Hey, welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

Clark chuckled, wincing slightly. Ollie pulled away the sheet. “How’s your side?”

“Hurts.”

Ollie put a hand on Clark’s forehead. It was hot. “Let me see if there’s any medicine or food around here.”

“Ollie?”

“Hmm?” He started to get out of bed, but Clark weakly grasped his arm. 

“What…happened?”

Ollie brushed a stray lock of hair out of Clark’s eyes. 

_Even out of costume he’s got the Superman curl._

“Ollie…”

Ollie smiled. “I’ll give you the rundown.” He checked the bloodstained dressing. No fresh blood. “Do you remember fighting Circe?”

“I…uh…yes.” Clark frowned. “But…”

“Zee showed up but we ended up collateral damage. A stray bolt of magic sent us here after stealing your powers and giving you the side nasty.”

“Oh, then…”

“I have no idea where we are.”

“Cold?”

Ollie laughed. “A little.” He went over to the fireplace and added more logs, then searched the cabinets and found cans of soup. “Are you hungry?”

“Thirsty.”

Ollie put on his robe and opened the door, scooped up snow with a ladle and put it in a pitcher, repeating the action several times, and quickly closed the door.

“Still snowing to beat the band out there.”

“Snow…cozy.”

Ollie laughed. “Maybe back on the farm.”

“Here, too.”

Ollie smiled. He had to admit with the fire crackling and the comfortable bed, it could be called cozy. He set the pitcher by the fire so that the snow would melt.

“A nice cold drink…well, maybe a little warm drink of water coming up.” He kept his tone light, worried about Clark’s fever. He would need to wipe him down with a damp cloth. Clark smiled, seemingly unaware of his danger.

Ollie re-dressed his wound, not liking the reddened look of it, and then gave Clark the water, taking a drink himself. He found a washcloth and poured the melted snow water into a basin and dipped the cloth into it, wiping Clark’s fevered brow. 

“I found some cans of soup. Campbell’s, so at least we’re on Earth.”

“Good.”

“Get some rest. I’ll make us supper later.”

Ollie kept wiping Clark down, then climbed into bed and settled next to Clark, his friend curled up against him, so he put his arms around him as Clark let out a contented sigh.

& & & & & &

Ollie cooked soup and brewed coffee, the two of them sleeping during the first few days as the storm still raged, rattling the shutters and howling around the corners of the little cabin. Ollie kept a close eye on Clark’s wound, taking his temperature and wiping him down with the snow-melted water, which he replenished frequently. 

He found books of interest and read by the light of an oil lamp, Clark enjoying the stories. He relaxed as Ollie read aloud. 

Ollie’s heart ached a little as he tended to Clark. To be so close and yet not be able to tell him his true feelings was torture, but he decided to just enjoy the situation. After all, he was sharing the same bed with Clark, and getting to see him in all his naked glory under the blankets.

& & & & & &

“Ollie?”

“Hmm?” Ollie turned the page.

“I can read you like a book.”

Ollie laughed. “Oh? How about I continue the reading of this book?”

“How about you set it aside?”

Ollie looked at his companion, his stomach fluttering as he saw the look in sparkling green eyes. Clark’s wound was healing nicely and his fever had lessened, though there was still a touch of it in his eyes, making them fervent and mesmerizing. He took the book out of Ollie’s hand and set it on the nightstand, tugging Ollie down, his lips meeting the blond’s.

Ollie’s pulse raced as those warm lips caressed his, Clark’s hands running lightly up-and-down Ollie’s ribs, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Mmph, Clark.” Ollie tried to catch his breath as he broke the kiss.

“Am I wrong in guessing you want me, Ollie?”

The archer shook his head. “No.”

Clark ran a finger down his chest. “Good.” He lightly tweaked a nipple, smiling as Ollie gasped.

Ollie began kissing Clark’s jaw and neck, sliding his lips down to the smooth chest. Clark moaned, shifting his hips closer. Mindful of Clark’s wound, Ollie ghosted his hand down his lover’s ribs, his hand coming to rest between Clark’s legs.

Clark shivered, his lips slightly parted, his eyes closed as he pleaded, “Ollie.”

Ollie smiled and began stroking Clark’s cock, his friend eagerly thrusting his hips forward. Ollie felt blessed heat as Clark’s flesh engorged under his touch, the Kryptonian’s hand groping for Ollie’s cock as the blond nibbled on Clark’s neck.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Ollie murmured.

“Ollie…” Clark’s voice was sultry, Ollie shivering as Clark draped his leg over his partner’s.

“Let me do the work,” Ollie breathed.

Clark’s hand brushed against Ollie’s cock. “All right, if you’re sure…”

Ollie laughed and gently squeezed his balls, Clark’s breath hitching. Ollie’s hand stroked his thighs and returned to his cock, his tongue licking his ear.

Ollie speeded up his stroking, Clark gasping as he came, Ollie nipping his neck.

“I…that was great,” Clark breathed. “I should reciprocate.”

“No need.” Ollie grinned. “Next time.”

Clark smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

Ollie kissed Clark, happy in his heart as the snow fell lightly outside the window and the fire crackled merrily in the fireplace.


End file.
